Second Chance
by shiznat13
Summary: just read, don't know what to write as summary
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure if I can write an actual story. I can only write One-shot but I'll give it a try.

don't worry there won't be much drama cause i'm not planning to make it long.

**Warning: they might be OOC**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime **

* * *

_She's sitting at the bar having a drink to calm down a little, she just had a nasty fight with her girlfriend so she decided to go out to cool down. she wipe her eyes and sniffed. she sense a man sit near her, _

_" bad night? gorgeous babe? " asked the man sitting to her right, she look to her right and look at the man. he has blonde hair, violet eyes and a neat trimmed bear. she chug her beer before replying._

_" a very bad night. i just had a fight with my girlfriend " she answered she didn't care if she's telling her problem to a stranger, she's a bit drunk. the man smirk_

_" oh.. why? by the way I'm Kenji " Kenji inched closer to her but she didn't notice, she just told him what happened_

_" well, it was mostly my fault, you see she's not the type to express what she's really feeling in public. I wanted to know if i can get her to get jealous and express it, i'm a possessive woman when it comes to her and i always get jealous when i saw her getting cozy with someone outside our friends circle. so I tried to get her jealous by flirting with some girl in front of her. that's where it started our fight. first its a small fight but it turn big when I lost my cool. "_

_Kenji pretended to listen, he took a sip to his whiskey, he turn his body facing her, he really don't care about her problem, he just want to have a touch this gorgeous lady. he lean closer wanting to score this lady. _

_she turn her head to look to kenji, she was startled when she saw how close their faces is. she open her mouth while backing away to say something when he suddenly thrust his face, kissing her roughly, he grab a hold on her back head to prevent her from breaking. because she's drunk she's can't think clearly how to escape. she put her left hand on his side and dig her nails hard. kenji wince in pain then let go, he back away then notice someone and left since he got what he wanted._

_she was about to yell at him when she saw her girlfriend looking at her with a hurt expression. she stand to follow her girlfriend trying to catch on her who walk quickly to the exit._

_" Natsuki, it's not what you think! " She grab her arm and pull her to the sidewalk away from prying eyes. _

_Natsuki turn around, her face is flush , tears streaming down her face. she hiccuped as she yanked her arm free from her grasp._

_" I was worried when you didn't answer my call, you're gone for almost six hours, thinking that you might got in trouble so I went to the bar you always went to, to pick you up , but I found you kissing someone! I worry over nothing.! I'm tired of always trying to understand your flirty nature, I know its the way you are, but do you really need to always flirt with some girls like i'm not there.? Shizuru. "_

_Shizuru tried to calm down, it didn't help that she's drunk and couldn't think clearly. her anger earlier rise again. _

_" as if you didn't flirt in front of me! you're always with Kazuya when I'm not with you, getting all comfortable. and even if we're together he's always there draping his arm around your shoulder casually, as if you're with him instead of me. ! " Shizuru said while glaring at Natsuki who sighed tiredly while wiping her tears._

_" him again? we talk this out already, didn't I say that he's my childhood friend and we're that comfortable with each other before we begin dating. I only saw him as a brother. but you.. " Natsuki point Shizuru with a raised eyebrow " you don't even know the girls name but you act around them as if you know them well. I endure all the caressing on the cheek and slyly groping you them but to kiss? its not only a girl bu a GUY? " Natsuki shake her head " I think we are better of apart. let's stop this game " _

_Shizuru look at Natsuki in disbelief , she grad Natsuki's hand roughly. Her crimson eyes blazing._

_" you think this is a game to me ?! maybe you're taking this fight a chance to break away.. " _ _**stop., Please forgive me Natsuki I couldn't control myself.** **don't believe what I'm saying right now..** Shizuru beg inside trying to regain control of herself. " so you can rid of me and be with him and become his BITCH! " __  
_

_her head snap to the side, a stinging sensation on her left cheek where Natsuki just slapped her. she was breathing heavily , she slowly look at Natsuki , the expression Natsuki's sporting torn her heart to peaces. _

_" I.. I'm sorry " Shizuru said she lift her right hand to touch Natsuki's crying face but Natsuki turn around and run to her bike , she strandle it , she didn't bother to put her helmet, _

_" we're done " said Natsuki without looking at Shizuru before reviving her engine and sped away. _

_Shizuru could only watch as the light of the bike fade away. She drop to the ground and broke down.._

Sunlight touch her face, she turn on her side trying to avoid the light. she groan when her alarm clock ring indicating her time to get up and get ready for work. she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes, she get up as she yawn and make her way to her bathroom to start her morning routine. after putting her work clothes on she went to her kitchen to make breakfast. she quickly drink her tea and eat her toast, she have so many paper work waiting on her desk for sure since she take a day off yesterday.

She now own the Fujino corp. after her father died last year because of illness she work hard to make sure the Fujino corp. stay high in the industry. she won't waste her father's hard work. her father is such a good man, he didn't make marriage arrangement like other rich man just to expand their company. he accepted her being lesbian and he love his Family more than his Company.

she grab her keys and purse and walk to her _Boxster S Dark Blue Metallic _, she get in and revive the machine and sped up to the Fujino corp. she park her car to her spot and walk in to the building.

Her secretary with teal hair and grey eye greeted her " Good morning Shizuru-san "

Shizuru smile " Good morning Tomoe-han. what's my schedule today? " she open her office door while her secretary check her schedule.

" good news, no meetings today, all you got to do is to sign the papers on your desk. "

Shizuru sit behind her desk , she lean back and sigh " that's good, I'm not in the mood to attend any boring meeting. " she look to the papers on her desk " so many papers to sign. my butt will surely glued on my chair all day. "

Tomoe giggled " so want me to get you a tea since you're stuck there? "

Shizuru pick her pen and stated to read the papers and sign " yes please.. "

Tomoe walk out to prefer her hard working boss .

once the door close, she put her pen down and stared at the picture on the right side of her desk. On the picture is she and Natsuki, Natsuki's right eye is close as she kissed her right cheek as Natsuki smile.

It's been 3 years since she last saw Natsuki, when she got to the apartment they shared after their fight , she saw the closet open and all Natsuki's clothes are gone . she asked their friends if they know where Natsuki is, they don't know where she is only Mai, Mai said next week Natsuki would leave the country because she would be transfer there for work if she accepted the offer and Natsuki just call her recently to say she accepted the offer and Natsuki told about their break up . even if she went to the airport the day Natsuki's departure to stop her and apologize to her. she didn't make it 'cause the plane Natsuki went on just leave 5 minutes ago.

Shizuru sigh and blink a couple of times to stop her tears from falling. Even after all these years, she still love her. The door open and she sit straight and resume to signing the papers. Tomoe woke in with a tray a kettle of tea a a cup on it. she push the tray on Shizuru's left side and pour her a cup of tea. she then give it to Shizuru who accepted it with a thank you and sip her tea. Tomoe look at Shizuru's face and said

" You missed her . " its a statement than a question. Shizuru put her cup down and sigh.

" Everyday. " Shizuru felt her eyes sting so she took a deep breath and close her eyes .

Tomoe keep looking at her with a sad look. it hurts her too to see her friend like this.

" why don't you search for her, its not that hard for you to pay people to find her. " Tomoe suggested.

Shizuru shook her head " I'm scared.. I'm scared that even if I find her, she won't feel the same. like she do before. "

Tomoe just patted her shoulder and decided to change the topic.

" oh! before I forget , you're mother called earlier, saying that your cousin Reito will be arriving next month here. she said to call her after you receive her message. "

Shizuru stop signing and look up to Tomoe. " Reito huh. well I better call my mother now.. "

Tomoe nodded then walk out to start working. Shizuru dialed a number, it rings 3 times before a kyoto accented voice answered.

" Hello Mother " Shizuru greeted, as she leaned back

" _Hello Kitsune. " _

" So what are you gonna talk about Reito mother? "

" _oh! about that, I was wondering if you're fine to let your cousin Reito with her Girlfriend to live with you temporary. He said he couldn't make a call to you because of her busy schedule and ask me this favor. his house is still not complete so he's asking if its okay to stay with your house for a while with her Girlfriend . "_

Shizuru tapped her chin as she think " sure, why not. I have only one spare room, since its her Girlfriend they can share one bed. "

"_ he will be grateful, he will be arriving next month. I'll live a message to him saying you agreed. anyway, I gotta go dear, I have a tea ceremony . always take care of yourself, "_

" alright., I'll call him if I have a spare time. Its been a long time since I saw him. take care yourself too, don't tire yourself to much. bye mother " Shizuru hang up and sigh, she's been sighing a lot today. she thought about Reito, its been years since she last saw him. he just went to state and live there without saying his reason.

She missed him and can't wait to see him next month, they have a lot of catching to do. She wonder what his girlfriend is like. but she's happy that he have settle to one girl and even live together. She turn her attention to her work and began reading to finish early. she and the gang always have a reunion day every Friday. they build a house for them to meet and hang out. she sigh again and stop thinking.

* * *

read and review. tell me if its good to continue or not.

**_~ Euri~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay I had a hard time typing this story. I had to rewrite it because of my stupid connection. anyway, I'm looking for a Beta Reader., If someone is willing to just pm me. ****I really need one. Thanks.**

**I apologize for my grammar errors , my English is poor, so please bear it 'till I find a Beta. **

**I put a warning below for those who don't want shiznat pairing with a guy .**

**Warning: OOC SHIZNAT and Natsuki/Reito Pairing **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/ Otome**

* * *

Shizuru exited her office and stop in front of her secretary's desk.

" Tomoe-han lets go "

Tomoe arranged the papers she's working on and put it in the cabinet to her left. she then grabs her purse and phone before walking beside Shizuru to the elevator. Shizuru pushed the button to the ground floor, Then leaned her back on the metal wall, she turns her head to look at Tomoe who was typing on her phone furiously .

" How are you and Nao-han? " Shizuru asked after Tomoe put her phone in her pocket.

" Still the same, sweet and full of love " Tomoe said dreamily.

Shizuru turn her eyes on the counting number above.

" And sex life? "

Tomoe blush " good, very good. we're very active "

Shizuru glance at her Blushing secretary. She smirked before saying in a teasing tone.

" Very active indeed. so that's why you were limping when you walk in my office the other day. My my, what had been Nao-han doing, for you to limp like that? "

" Shut up! " Shizuru laughed. With blood rushing to her head, Tomoe looks like she's about to explode. she looks like a strawberry! with her red face and green hair.

Tomoe huffed, and felt her phone vibrate, she took it out to see a message from Nao.

" Y_ou go ahead with Shizuru, my meeting might take a while. I'll see you later at The Hime Hangout place. Love you Tomo-chin "_

Tomoe scroll down to see a picture of Nao's kissing face. Tomoe blush, a silly smile plastered on her face as she type a reply.

"_ okay, love you too Nao-chin " _

Shizuru just shakes her head to her love struck secretary.

" Hey Shizuru-san, Nao-chin won't be able to pick me up, can I ride with you? " Tomoe asked putting her phone in her purse.

" Sure, no problem. We're heading to the same place anyway " Shizuru answered . she stands properly when the elevator ding. They got out and walk outside the building after saying goodbye to the Guard. They headed to the parking lot, then got in the car. They pull out the parking lot to head at the Hime Hangout place.

* * *

_**The Hime Hangout Place**_

The place is a Bungalo House, The entrance is in the middle, When you enter , you will see on the left side a 3 Pieces of Sectional Sofa with a low table, and an X-box in front of the Flat screen TV. A Bathroom in the middle, On the right is The Kitchen with a Dining table where Mai is currently cooking for the gang.

" Mai I'm hungry " Mikoto is sitting on the counter near the stove, sniffing the delicious aroma of the food Mai is cooking.

" Mikoto, get down, sit on the chair not there. " Mai said while cooking the last food.

Mikoto obeyed Mai. She turns her head to the entrance when she heard the sound of the bell that is attached on the right side of the door above.

A charcoal haired woman with glasses walk in. Beside her is a Red haired woman with Lime green eyes.

" Hello Bitches " greeted the red haired woman, she seats on one of the chairs with the charcoal haired woman on her left.

A ladle came flying to the red haired woman, hitting her squarely on the forehead.

" OUCH! What the .. MAI! " The red haired woman was about to curse when Mai look at her dangerously. She put her hands up in surrender.

" Watch your mouth, Mikoto's here for God's sake. " Mai said while the chuckling Chie handed the ladle back to Mai who with last glare resume cooking.

" For Gods sake, she's 17! " Nao shut her mouth quickly with a click, when Mai threw her another death glare.

Mikoto grin to Chie and Nao " Hello Nao, Chie " Mikoto nod and smile at the two.

Mai stirred once more the soup before turning off the stove. she then turned to her 3 friends.

" Mikoto could you wash the pan and ladle I used.? Thanks " Mai sits across the women while Mikoto does as Mai said.

" Now w- "

"Yes? " Nao said, Mai looks at her with a blank expression. Chie just chuckles and shake her head. ' _tsk, its boring to annoy Mai. I can't get a satisfactory reaction like that Mutt. where the hell is she anyway, She didn't even tell us where she lives' _though Nao.

" I'm not calling your name " Nao just shrug her shoulders, she leaned back on her seat and check her nails for any dirt.

" As I was saying before Nao Interrupted me, Where is Aoi? " Mai asked Chie.

" She's having a reunion with her Family and relatives from U.S " Chie then turn to speak to Nao who continued to check her nails.

" Guess what Nao. I got the woman's Number earlier, the one I was pointing to you yesterday? " Chie said with a grin. Nao just raised her right eyebrow to Chie.

" oh? how? " Nao asked with a yawn, Mai just listen to them.

" She 'accidentally' bumped into me when I entered the Cafe she's working."

" Are you cheating on Aoi? Chie I would have never thought of you to do that. I thought you're serious to Aoi. " Mai butted in.

Chie looked at her in disbelief. " What?! No!, What the hell Mai, I wouldn't do that, I love Aoi and Dah! its just a number, it doesn't count as cheating. " Chie argued back.

" Then why did you still save her number? " asked Mai

Chie sigh " Geez Mai, I didn't delete it 'cause our Nao here might want to know the waitress more. " Chie said wiggling her eyebrows to Nao who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

" Na-ah, I don't even care who she is, she has nice chest yes, but that's all. I'm Faithful to my Tomo-chin " Nao grinned proudly.

Mai glared at Chie, who quickly pressed something on her phone, She then holds her phone in front of Mai's face to show the deleted number of the waitress. Chie leaned back on her seat after a satisfied nod from Mai.

" Why are you so sensitive about cheating? I didn't even do it "

Mai open her mouth to speak, but Nao beat her to it.

" 'cause she doesn't want you to do what she did before " Mai glare at the grinning Nao. Chie looked wide eye between them, She lean forward and with an eager grin she ask.

" You cheated on Tate? " Mai open her mouth again, but Nao beat her to it again.

" not Tate " Nao was about to tell who but a kick on her shin stop her. She hiss and rubbed her shin " okay, okay. My lip is sealed "

Chie slammed her hand on the table, looking disappointed for having refuse to share the juicy gossip.

" Oh!, Come on! Share it with me, am I not your pal? " Chie looked back and forth to Nao and Mai.

Mai sighed " My boyfriend before Tate, caught me cheating with Tate. That's all.! "

" And she regretted it 'till now." Nao added earning another kicked on her shin.

Chie leaned back again, satisfied for now " you're not happy with Tate then? "

Mai didn't get to answer because Tate walks in and greeted the women " Hello girls "

Mikoto and Chie just nodded in response. Nao lazily wave her right hand before she whispered under her breath

"Here comes the Devil with so many horns pointed in every direction " Mikoto and Chie chuckled.

Tate lean down and kiss Mai on the cheek with a smooch sound, Chie and Nao cringed in disgust. They didn't like Tate especially Nao, He's an arrogant Dick , always thinking of himself as a handsome and charming man. Sergey Wang his twin is more tolerable and with a less annoying face. They're just being nice to him for Mai.

Nao knew he's only after Mai's body and money. Nao once told Mai about that, but Mai even thought she found her relationship with Tate slowly becoming dull, She still have feelings for him. Nao just shrugged and just watch at the sideline, she will interfere when needed. She's sure Tate won't let her go easily.

They heard the bell ring again and Two women in office clothes come in. Tomoe raised both her eyebrow when she saw Nao.

" I thought you have a meeting? " Tomoe asked as she peck Nao on the lips. Nao slipped her right arm around Tomoe's waist and pull her down to sit on her lap.

" My boss got an emergency call from her wife. So we finished early." Nao explained, kissing Tomoe's neck.

" Good evening " Shizuru greeted, she looked around.

" Where are the others? " She seated on her usual spot.

" Oh, Midori and Youko-san couldn't make it, they are having a drink with their co-workers." Mai stand up to serve the foods.

" I see. Haruka-han and Yukino-han are still not back in the country. " Shizuru rise to her seat to help Mai.

" Food, food ,food. " Mikoto happily said, helping Mai to bring the heavy and hot pot on the table since Tate just seated himself, waiting to be serve.

Once the foods are served, They took their seats and proceed to eat.

"Itadakimasu"

* * *

_**I had a lot of interruption while writing this. Well I'm just glad I finished writing this before midnight. please review and be gentle with your comment. I'm a sensitive person : )**_

~Euri~


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who continue reading my story and for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime / Otome**

**Warning: OOC Shiznat & Natsuki/Reito pairing**

* * *

Four weeks had past since she got a call from her mother . It's past nine and Shizuru is currently working late, she has a lot of papers to work on. She already finished her work for today and she's currently working on some contract for tomorrow. She'll be taking a day off tomorrow, using that time to clean her house and prepare the bedroom her cousin will be staying.

Her phone rang, making her paused from reading the last paper. She picked the phone up and brought it to her ear.

" Hello? " Shizuru said after yawning.

" Shi-chan " A deep voice said on the other line.

Crimson eyes widen a little before smiling.

" Ara! Rei-kun? " Shizuru shifted in her seat to a more comfortable position.

" The one and only. How are you my oh - so charming cousin? " Asked Reito playfully.

Shizuru chuckle, her cousin never changes " Fine, just a little tired from reading and signing papers. How are you smooth talker ? "

" Ah. Busy because of business. I have to make sure my Restaurants are doing good before I leave the country. " Reito sighed.

" Oh! you finally reached your dream "

" Yeah.. Oh! wait a second Shi-chan "

Shizuru waited, she could hear Reito talking to someone. She heard a female husky voice, it sounds familiar, she couldn't really hear what they are talking about. Before she could ponder about the familiar husky voice, Reito went back to his phone.

" Sorry for the wait. You there Shi-chan? " Reito asked after talking to his girlfriend.

" Yeah. Who is that you're talking to? "

" Ah, my girlfriend. She just asked something " Reito said packing the last item of their clothes.

" Hmm, she sounds familiar. Anyway, what time will you arrive? " Shizuru just shrugged the husky voice.

" Tomorrow we'll be arriving at 8:00 pm. You're going to fetch us up right? "

"Yes," Shizuru looked at her watch. " I got to go.. I need to finish the last one "

" Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight "

" Goodnight " Shizuru then hangs up. She quickly get back to her work.

* * *

Shizuru opened her eyes as the sunlight touched her face, she turned on her side, she saw her alarm clock, 8:47 am, She sighed she's still sleepy considering she got home past midnight. She had no choice but to get up and start cleaning if she want to finish early and arrive at the airport on time. She slowly sits up , rubbed her eyes, she brought her right hand up to her mouth and let out a cute yawn. She slowly slipped out from the comforting bed and went into her bathroom to start her morning routine. After eating her breakfast , She started cleaning the house , from her room and her guest room to the Living and Dining room. Afterwards, she checked the guest room to make sure there's no dust, satisfied she take a nap for a while to rest her tired body before getting into the shower. After showering, she put a casual clothes on. She checked her watch and saw the time 7:30 pm. She still have thirty minutes before the plane Reito's riding arrive. She then grabbed her keys and locked the door. After securing the house, she get in her car and drive to the airport.

It only took her twenty minutes for her to arrive. Since she still have ten minutes, she decided to stay in the car and wait for Reito's call.

She was playing Candy Crush when her phone rang. she looked at it and saw Reito's name, She answered it while opening her car door to step out. She walked to the Waiting Area and scan the people going out.

" Hello Rei-kun " Shizuru said while trying to spot her cousin.

"Shi-chan.. where are you? "

"I'm on the wai- oh. There you are! " Shizuru said as she started walking towards her cousin who still haven't found her. Reito was holding a phone on his ear and pulling a big suitcase and two black leather bags on each of his shoulders. He's still looking around when he saw Shizuru walking towards him. She put her phone in her pocket jeans and spread her arms. Rieto quickly dropped the bags he is carrying to hug his cousin.

They hugged each other for a minute before breaking apart. Shizuru examines her cousin's body and feature.

" Look at you!.. Still handsome and charming " Shizuru said, grinning wide.

Reito then straighten his back, flicked his bangs a little and smiled charmingly to Shizuru who laughed at his antics. Shizuru then steps back while Reito picked the bags he dropped. Shizuru looked behind Reito trying to find his girlfriend. Reito noticed his cousin looking behind him.

" She just went to the restroom "

Shizuru nodded, she offered pulling the suitcase which Reito gladly accepted. She was looking down when she hears Reito spoke.

" Oh, baby meet my cousin. "

Shizuru saw a pair of feet with sexy black heels, her gaze traveled to those yummy long legs up to the curvy waist and up to the chest, white creamy neck with raven hair hanging either side, she only knows one person with that shade of blue. Her heart started beating fast, very fast. she continues to look up to those oh so familiar kissable lips , cute nose and those _gasp _ sparkling emerald eyes that she hasn't seen in years.

Crimson met Emerald .

_To be continued.._

* * *

**~Euri~**


End file.
